


Alternative Route

by jayshipsdestiel (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, just loads of mating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jayshipsdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is having a field trip of sorts with some of his companions - Amy and Rory, Jack and Ianto, and, of course, River. Jack is looking for something that will shock even him - so the Doctor brings them to a planet inhabited by beings who look and act, for all intents and purposes, like humans - but reproduce very differently.<br/>It's an educational trip for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Route

Jack was always a man for something different, but he hadn't expected this.

The doctor had brought them to a University Hospital on the planet, known as Hitrae, where the resident species of Namuhs were treated for illnesses, studied as Doctors, and more, just like on Earth. The hospital was famed for it's extensive research into reproduction, of both Namuhs and Humans.

The Doctor burst in through the door, hands in the air, grinning from ear to ear. Every doctor in the place looked at him.  
"Hello!" he enthused, and fumbled to take out his psychic paper. "My name is Dr. Smith, but you can call me Doctor, and these," he gestured to his friends "Are my colleagues! We're visiting from Earth and we've come to investigate your reproductive studies, so no need to panic, we're just visiting. Oh, and, I also have some volunteers for you," he smiled.  
The companions wandered in after him, looking around the typical, sterile hospital environment. The only different between this place and a normal maternity wing on Earth was, well.. This was paternity. Every pregnant being in the ward was male.   
"Well this is.. Unusual.." River said, looking around at the (mostly) handsome young pregnant men, giving the odd one a wink or two. The Doctor didn't even bother reminding her of their exclusivity.  
Rory, Jack, and Ianto were all in a level of awe. It was so.. Surreal, unusual to them, that the Doctor's word of "Volunteers" glossed over them. The followed the time lord in an impressed trance, and suddenly, they were in a lecture hall, all standing idly around a table with a proper doctor or two.   
"Okay, so 2 humans," the first tall, dark skinned, grey haired doctor said, nodding to Amy and Ianto, "One immortal used-to-be-human," a nod to Jack, "One time lord, one auton, and one half-time lord," he listed.  
"Yep!" the Doctor confirmed, still enthusiastic about this.  
"Firstly, my name's Dr. Matthews," the taller doctor smiled softly. "This is my colleague Dr Lukin." The shorter, paler doctor nodded. "We'll explain to you how this all works."

"Namuh people are all born with what humans would call a penis. But only half of the people are also born with what a human would know as a vagina. Namuhs with both are our genetic "Males", and those with only penises are our genetic "Females". Gender is far less rigid here," Dr Matthews explained.  
"So, simply, that means everyone can impregnate. And some can be impregnated," Dr Lukin continued. "But as our research here as shown," he said proudly "Is that we can alter the human anatomy to be temporarily the same to that of a male Namuh. So human men can carry young. Obviously, this is an unusual test, but we're so glad you all want to volunteer."  
That was when the men snapped out of their stupor, and pulled the Doctor aside for a talk.  
"Hang on, volunteers?" Rory exclaimed.  
"Yes!" the Doctor grinned. "We're all gonna be dads!"  
"Doctor, I don't think this is the best idea," Jack started, but the Doctor interrupted him.  
"Too late," the Doctor said, and they rejoined the conversation with the two actual doctors.

It was now time to get to business.

Each of the four men received two injections. One, with the serum to alter their reproductive systems. And two, with their partner's DNA. The Doctor with River's, Rory with Amy's, Jack with Ianto's and Ianto with Jack's. They were each then assigned a room in the hospital, with their partners, and told to wait.


End file.
